Question: Compute the number of ordered pairs of integers $(x,y)$ with $1\le x<y\le 100$ such that $i^x+i^y$ is a real number.
Let's begin by ignoring the condition that $x<y$. Instead, suppose $x,y$ are any two (not necessarily distinct) numbers between $1$ and $100$, inclusive. We want $i^x + i^y$ to be real.

Any pair of even numbers will work, as both $i^x$ and $i^y$ will be real; there are $50 \cdot 50 = 2500$ such pairs. Note that among these pairs, exactly $50$ of them satisfy $x = y$.

We have two other possibilities; (a) $i^x = i$ and $i^y = -i$, or (b) $i^x = -i$ and $i^y = i$. Note that there are $25$ numbers $n$ for which $i^n = i$ (namely, $n = 1, 4, \ldots, 97$), and there are $25$ numbers $n$ for which $i^n = -i$ (namely $n = 3, 7, \ldots, 99$). Therefore, there are $25 \cdot 25 = 625$ desirable pairs in case (a), and similarly, there are $625$ desirable pairs in case (b), resulting in an additional $625 + 625 = 1250$ pairs. Note that none of these pairs satisfy $x = y$.

Therefore, there are a total of $2500+1250 = 3750$ pairs $(x,y)$ with $1 \leq x,y \leq 100$ such that $i^x + i^y$ is a real number. Now, let's try to determine how many of these satisfy $x < y$. First of all, let's remove the $50$ pairs with $x = y$, leaving us with $3700$ pairs. Among these $3700$ pairs, we know that exactly half of them satisfy $x < y$ and the other half satisfy $x > y$ by symmetry. Therefore, the answer is $3700 / 2 = \boxed{1850}$.